Stop thinking and just do it
by Blackened Skies
Summary: It wasn't very often that the younger of the guns, let his defenses down, but when he did it was a truly beautiful sight. Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley SLASH. pwp.


A present for TJ. Thank you for always having my back. I love you  
-

Chris paused, leaning against the door frame a smile crossing his face.  
Alex was completely unaware of his fiance standing watching him as he danced around with touch a towel around his hips, singing his heart out, drying his damp hair with another smaller towel.

It wasn't very often that the younger of the guns, let his defenses down, but when he did it was a truly beautiful sight. Chris hated that Alex thought he was tubby round the middle, hated that Alex believed deep down that Chris would grow tired of him, would move on. Letting out a small growl he crossed the room wrapping his arms around the other possessively. Alex jumped slightly, but soon melted back against the body behind him, humming as he nipped at his neck.  
"Hey baby."  
Chris didn't reply, instead tugging at the towel, smirking as it fell to floor revealing Alex's half hard cock. Nipping at his neck again, he unwrapped his arms, stepping away from him.

"Get on the bed and touch yourself."

Alex obeyed, his eyes not leaving Chris' as he climbed onto the bed, putting on a bit of a show as he lay on his back spreading his legs wide. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he bit his bottom lip as he started to jerk himself off slowly, teasingly.  
Chris moved closer without realizing putting a knee on the bed, his own member hardening and making his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"Prep yourself."

The younger man nodded, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the lube out of the draw. Slicking up two fingers, he took a shaky breath. He knew it was stupid, but even now he still sometimes found it hard, to do things like this. What did Chris see in him? He could do so much better...

"Stop it."

Alex blinked at him.

"Stop thinking, just do."

Reach between his legs, he pressed a finger against his hole, eyes meeting with Chris' as he pushed it inside himself, letting out a slutty moan. With no shame at all Chris palmed himself through his jeans, humming at the sight of his lover doing exactly what he was asking him to do. Alex added another finger, a little too quickly and he hissed at the burn, but he wanted Chris inside him, wanted the prep to be done. Rocking his hips he fucked himself on his fingers as he scissored them, his moans getting louder as he worked them deeper inside his body.

"Chris, please, want your cock..."  
"My pleasure."

Alex continued to finger himself as Chris undid his jeans, sliding them down his muscular legs, not even bothering to remove his shirt. Crawling up the bed, the older man rolled his eyes as the other pouted at him slightly. Pausing he pulled his shirt off and threw it to once side.

"Happy?"

If the dazzling smile was anything to go by, it was a yes.  
Pulling his fingers out of himself, Alex lent on his elbows opening his legs a little wider for his lover. Leaning over him, Chris kisses him deeply, passionately, lining his cock up as he did. Alex moved his hips, his eagerness making Chris chuckle.  
"I love you 'Patrick."  
"I love you too Josh."

Slowly pushed himself into his boyfriend, taking his time dragging out the slight burn that he knew Alex loved so much, even if he hated to admit it to anyone else. Once he was fully in he paused, letting him adjust as he kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. The younger gun, dragged his nails down Chris' back, a sign to let him know he was ready for him to move.

Chris didn't stop the kiss as he slowly pulled out, and sliding back in so slowly that Alex whined into the kiss. He kept the exceptionally slow rhythm until they had to stop the kiss for air.

"Please Joshua, please..."

That was all he needed. He sat up a little, so he could hold his hips meeting his lovers eyes for a second before pulling out just as slowly as before, Alex giving another whine. He stayed still for a moment, holding his fiance's hips down when he tried to move. Without any warning he suddenly snapped his hips forward setting a hard rough pace, which had Alex, screaming his name and clawing at the sheets.

Chris tried to keep his eyes open so he could Alex's face, but eventually he closed his eyes focusing on the feel of Alex around him, listening to the moans and groans they were both making. It was all about them, no one else in the world existed, they were in their own pleasure filled bubble.

As the familiar feelings started to build in his stomach Chris reached down grabbing Alex's leaking cock he started to move his hand up and down in time to his thrusts.

"Who do you belong to Patrick?"  
"Fuck..I, You, Josh."

He lent down, sinking his teeth into his shoulder pushing his lover over the edge. Alex came hard all over his lovers hand and their stomachs a cry of Joshua bring ripped from him. It only took another few thrusts for Chris to follow suit filling Alex with his cum. He always came quickly when Alex's walls clamped down around him, making him near impossibly tight and he loved it. Loved sharing the after glow of their love making with him. Alex reached up and pulled him down into a hard kiss, one he was only too happy to return.

"Love you." He whispered resting their foreheads together when the need for air become too much.  
"Love you too Joshua."


End file.
